


See the Sea

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Bingo W2018/19 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Im siblings, M/M, Marine Biologist Minhyuk, Monsta X Bingo, More Fluff, Road Trips, Social Media, discussion of shark-whales and other marine creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun's sister now wants to become a marine biologist, just like "Min".





	See the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Social Media" square~

“Kyun” a high pitched voice calls from outside Changkyun’s door and really, he tries to ignore it for the sake of finishing his studying, “KYUUUUUN”, but he can’t. He knows their mum is napping and their dad is resting or working on something at the living room. And who’s gonna get yelled at if his sister keeps screeching? Right, Changkyun.

“What?” He rolls with his desk chair to open the door, staring at his sister with his most intimidating look.

She happily runs inside and jumps on his bed.

“Give me your tablet.” She commands, waiting.

“Why?” He might be grumpier than needed. Maybe because last time he gave the tablet to his sister she played one of these silly doll dress-up games until she downloaded some kind of virus and almost sucked money out of Changkyun’s credit card. Not that he has any it in, but anyway, it was a pain in the ass.

“I wanna watch Min’s broadcast!” She gets up to get the device from Changkyun’s desk herself. “It’ll start in a few minutes.” She nests back on the bed, cuddling Changkyun’s Hulk plushie.

“Who’s Min?” Changkyun abandons his assignment, telling himself he’s gonna return to it in a few minutes, to sit next to his sister and watch her logging into a webpage he’s never seen before.

“He’s a marine biologist! He studies sea animals! He uploads new videos every Wednesday!” She says too enthusiastically, much to Changkyun’s amusement. That’s why she asked him to find his old books about animals a few days ago.

“Do you wanna be a marine biologist when you grow up too, Mikyung?” Changkyun pets her head while the tablet’s buffering screen turns to blue, a couple animated whales swimming at the corners before a man appears.

“Yes” she says seriously, “but now shh.”

“Hello everyone! I’m Lee Minhyuk and welcome to another episode of See the Sea!” The man is wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts, standing barefoot in front of an inside pool, people walking back and forth behind him. “I bet you can’t guess where we are today!” He walks and the camera follows him around until it focuses on the water, grey masses swimming inside.

“Where are you dude, just say.” Changkyun jokes and earns a death stare from his sister.

“We have a big guy in there” Minhyuk points at the pool, “and some smaller guys.” Changkyun can make out it’s fish and that’s as far as he’s interested. “So in case you haven’t figured it out yet, we’re at Japan, at the Okinawa Churaumi aquarium!” He stands at the edge of the pool, dipping his legs inside the water. “More specifically, standing above the establishment’s biggest tank, house of a majestic shark-whale and manta rays of which I hope we get to take some closer shots of them later.”

“Did you see any whales or sharks when you lived at Boston with mum and dad?” Mikyung asks Changkyun and he tries to remember if he did, although he was very young at the time.

“I think we went to an aquarium once and saw the sharks, but I was scared of them.” He has that faint memory of blue-lit rooms and fish swimming around him. “We can ask mum when she wakes up.”

Mikyung’s attention is back to Minhyuk who’s giving information about the whale-shark, and damn, it’s so big despite only eating plankton. Changkyun finds himself engrossed in the show too.

“I’m gonna try to get closer now” Minhyuk smiles and Changkyun momentarily thinks he’s really handsome, taking his shirt off to reveal a professional swimsuit underneath. “Follow me inside” he motions to the camera and slowly slips into the pool after wearing a pair of fins and putting on a mask and snorkel.

The camera follows him inside, Minhyuk swimming near the top of the tank in slow, smooth motions. He had explained before that he doesn’t want to scare the fish away.

It doesn’t take long for the first animals to approach him, small fish, some manta rays and Minhyuk smiles at each, looking too close to petting them.  He waits some time till the whale shark appears close enough to them.

Mikyung exclaims a loud “Ohh” as Minhyuk swims next to the creature, looking tiny at its side and gives a thumbs up to the camera before swimming back up to the surface.

“I can’t believe he isn’t scared.” She looks at Changkyun with her mouth open wide in surprise.

“He said the whale-sharks are not aggressive, weren’t you paying attention?”

“But what if it sucks him by mistake!”

Changkyun thinks of the whale-shark’s huge mouth. She has a good point. He shrugs.

“You’ll give mum a big scare if you decide to do this for a living.”

Minkung smiles like the little shit she is.

Minhyuk on the screen is again out of the water, a towel around his shoulders, damp hair falling on his forehead and a big smile on his face.

“I will go around the aquarium later to take some extra shots for all of you and upload them sometime this week, so don’t forget to subscribe! Leave me comments on what you’d want to see next or come message my Instagram!” Minhyuk waves at the screen, “thank you for watching one more episode of See the Sea!”

The animated whales appear again before the screen goes black.

“I wanna go to an aquarium too.” Mikyung states. “But mum and dad are too busy to take me.”

Changkyun offers her a sympathetic smile, he knows how their parents are.

“Why don’t you leave Minhyuk a comment under his video? He’s gonna be happy when he reads it.” Changkyun suggests, taking her mind off the previous matter.

“I have a better idea.” Mikyung says, hugging Changkyun, “please?”

“Please what?” Changkyun squints his eyes.

“Please let me use your Instagram to message him!” She takes Changkyun’s phone from his pocket, “this way I’ll be sure he saw it!”

“No, bad idea.” Changkyun isn’t much of an Instagram user. He needs it only for his music and keeping in contact with a few people.

“Pleeeeease!” Mikyung hangs off of him using her best puppy eyes.

“Fine. Just this time.” Changkyun presses the password on his screen.

Minkyung opens his Instagram app and types “See_the_Sea” at the search bar, the official profile of the series popping up.

“I hope he sees it!” She says, taking her type to composes a message. “Hi, I’m Mikyung (this is my big brother’s account!) and I’m eight years old! I love See the Sea a lot and I hope you upload many, many more videos with all kind of animals. My favorite are seals, so please make an episode with seals soon! Love, Mikyung <3.” She reads out loud to Changkyun and he approves.

Mikyung presses send and Changkyun sends her back to her room to continue his studying. He soon forgets about the whale-shark and the marine biologist with the gorgeous smile.

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm currently on holidays, so I'm not sure when I will update, so please be a little patient with me. =D


End file.
